Tymora
| power4e = God | alignment4e = Good | symbol4e = | dominion4e = Gates of the Moon | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = Good luck | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = Favor of Tymora Tymora's coin | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Chaotic good | symbol3e = Silver coin with Tymora's face surrounded by shamrocks | homeplane3e = Brightwater | realm3e = The Quarter of the Great Wheel | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Adventurers Good fortune Skill Victory | domains3e = Change, Chaos, Generosity, Good, Luck, Protection, Sloth, Travel | worshipers3e = Adventurers, gamblers, Harpers, lightfoot halflings, and rogues | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = A spinning coin (shuriken) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Chaotic good | symbol2e = A shining, featureless disk of silver | homeplane2e = Arborea/Olympus | realm2e = Brightwater | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Adventurers, adventuring, good fortune, skill, victory | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = Lesser deity | alignment1e = Chaotic good | symbol1e = Featureless disk of silver | homeplane1e = Arvandor | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = Good fortune, luck, skill, victory | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Tymora ( }}), or more commonly Lady Luck, was the goddess of good fortune. She shone upon those who took risks and blessed those who dealt harshly with the followers of Beshaba. Should someone flee from her sisters' mischievous followers or defile the dead, their fate would be decided with a roll of Tymora's dice. Realm Tymora resided in the Gates of the Moon, allied to, but independent of, that realm's twin mistresses. Her realm was the Great Wheel, seven earthmotes connected by lofty bridges, where games of chance, tests of luck, and gambling abounded. Relationships Sages have claimed that Tymora had fostered many brief trysts with good-aligned male deities, always ending them amicably when her attentions were drawn elsewhere. She was known to count Baravar Cloakshadow, Dugmaren Brightmantle, Erevan Ilesere, Finder Wyvernspur, Garl Glittergold, Haela Brightaxe, Hanali Celanil, Lathander, Marthammor Duin, Selûne, Shaundakul and Vergadain as her allies. She also had a relationship with Brandobaris, acting as his accomplice when he played tricks on others. Beshaba was her fiercest foe, but she also held emnity for Bane and Moander. Though she held no malice towards them, she occasionally played tricks and pranks on the more staid deities, such as Helm and Tyr. History Tymora was a sister to Beshaba, the goddess of misfortune, having been created when Tyche, the former deity of luck, was infected by Moander's evil essence and split apart by Selûne. During the Time of Troubles, Tymora's avatar manifested at the Lady's House in the Cormyrian city of Arabel. It is thought that her presence in that city spared Cormyr from the chaos which affected most of the rest of Faerûn at the time. Tymora was involved in an unfortunate misunderstanding when Sune encouraged her and Tyr to pursue a romantic relationship. Tyr was led to believe (some say due to the machinations of Cyric), that Helm, who was chaperoning the couple, was seeing Tymora behind his back. This led to a fight in which Helm was apparently slain. So upset was Tymora at this turn of events, that she abandoned her realm in Brightwater, and was accepted by Selûne to live in the Gates of the Moon. Worshipers Commonly consisting of adventurers and others who relied on a mixture of luck and skill to achieve their goals, the Tymoran clergy encouraged folk to pursue their dreams. They were also duty-bound to aid the daring by providing healing and even some minor magic items. Shrines and temples of Tymora were widespread as the needs of adventurers to be healed made the temples wealthy. These places of worship often differed significantly from each other in powers, manners, and titles though, with little overall authority or hierarchy. The temples provided potions, scrolls, or other little things like glowstones, often as rewards to those who served Tymora and her tenets well. Halflings believed that, since Tymora often manifested as a halfling to them, she was actually a halfling deity herself and had conned the 'big folk' into worshiping her as well. Prayers Offerings made to the goddess are often accompanied by the prayer, "A copper to the Lady returns tenfold in gold." Orders ;Fellows of Free Fate : This was a special fellowship of clergy within the church of Tymora who dedicated themselves to countering the efforts of Beshaba, and especially of the Black Fingers, her assassins. Any clergy member who showed experience, dedication to the cause, and was vouched for by a senior Fellow could join. ;Testers : The Testers were fanactical followers of Tymora who took extreme risks in order to further the worship of the goddess. ;Fatemakers : A heretical band of Tymorans who believed that all luck was the same and that mortals could influence luck. Appendix Gallery Background In Ed Greenwood's original campaign, Tymora was called "Tyche". Her name was changed to Tymora by Jeff Grubb because he was afraid that calling her Tyche might offend Wiccans. Further reading * * References Connections Category:Chaotic good deities Category:Change domain deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Generosity domain deities Category:Good domain deities Category:Luck domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Sloth domain deities Category:Travel domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities Category:Faerûnian pantheon Category:Human deities Category:Intermediate deities Category:Inhabitants of the Gates of the Moon Category:Inhabitants of Brightwater Category:Inhabitants of Arvandor (layer) Category:Inhabitants of Arborea Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of the Celestial Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Chaos mantle deities Category:Fate mantle deities Category:Freedom mantle deities Category:Good mantle deities